


Without You

by morrigan247



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, POV Simon Snow, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Simon Snow is Gay for Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrigan247/pseuds/morrigan247
Summary: I move to open the door when I hear a loud moan coming from inside. There are some whispers too. My heart skips a beat.Is that...Baz?
Relationships: Dev/Niall (Simon Snow), Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	Without You

**Simon**

Penny says Baz is always lurking in our flat and she’s given up on trying to get us to quit snogging everywhere. We don’t spend much time at his place because ours is much closer to his uni.

But he spent the whole of last week at his place as he had to study and I’m too much of a distraction. Hey, can you blame me for not being to keep my hands off him? Merlin, he’s gorgeous.

His finals ended this week though, so I’m heading over there with some freshly baked sour cherry scones and a Pumpkin Mocha Breve (yes, it tastes like a candy bar) to surprise him.

I reach his posh flat and open the door (yes, I have a key), set the food on the kitchen counter and am about to call out for him when suddenly, I hear a loud thud from inside. 

I decided to investigate and pick up the first thing I lay my eyes on - an umbrella- and head towards the noise. Penny and Baz will chide me later on, telling me to be more careful now that I don’t have magic. But I’m in my element here. Fighting against evil and whatnot.

The noise seems to be coming from Baz’s room. I inch closer towards the door and hears more thuds.

Is someone in there? Is it a goblin? Although, why would it be in Baz’s flat? 

Is it a burglar, then? I move to open the door when I hear a loud moan coming from inside. There are some whispers too. My heart skips a beat.

Is that...Baz? 

I stay frozen in place for a few moments, unable to comprehend the situation. Is Baz...seeing someone else? Is he sleeping with someone else because I was too afraid to take the next step? No. Baz wouldn’t do that, would he? 

Another loud moan snaps me out of my reverie.

Why is he doing this? And why sneak around? He should have told me if he didn’t want me. Did he just stay with me out of pity? Did he think I wouldn’t let him go?

Of course, he doesn’t want this, want me. He deserves so much better than a hopeless normal with wings and a tail. 

Is this why he never asks me to come over?

I run out of the apartment, tears streaming down my face. Why couldn’t he just tell me, it wouldn’t have hurt so much. But Baz, sappy, loving prick that he is, Baz would never do this. So then what was that I heard?

I’m so lost in my thoughts, I bump into someone on the way. I mumble an apology and try to get away, without looking up at them but they pull me to a stop. 

I’m about to break away from them but when I look up I sees worried grey eyes looking back at me. 

I’d recognise those eyes anywhere. 

Baz.

I stare at him for a minute, flabbergasted, and my eyes widen in realisation. That wasn’t him. And then I throw my arms around him.

**Baz**

I was rushing back to my flat, eager to take a quick shower and go see Simon. I hadn’t seen him for a week and although we spoke quite a bit, I missed him.

I was turning a corner when someone crashed right into me. I knew who it was before I saw him.

I’d know that lovely mess anywhere.

Simon.

But when he mumbled a quick apology and tried to get away from me I realised something was very wrong.

He looked up at me, and I saw tears running down his face, his eyes puffy and red.

I felt anger rising through me. Who did this to him?

But then I saw his eyes widen with realisation and before I could say anything he flung his arms around me and buried his face in the crook of my neck.

“Simon?”I say. “Love, are you all right?”

“It wasn’t you.” He says, a small smile growing on his face.

“You’re here, th-that wasn’t you”. He smiles, and he’s made of trouble.

“What wasn’t me, lo-” I begin to ask when he pulls me in for a kiss. Right there, in the middle of the street.

He starts to get a little too enthusiastic to be out and about so I pull back, amused.

“Now what was that for? I ask, with a small smile.

“I love you,” He says, and it fills my heart with joy. Every after all this time.

“And I love you, Simon,” I say, “But what brought that on? You’re not one for PDA.”

“I thought you were seeing someone else. I wanted to surprise you at your apartment but then I heard something and I-” His voice breaks, but then that tiny small comes back. “But it wasn’t you.” He whispers, looking down.

And with that, my falls and I feel a pang of pain in my chest.

He thought I was cheating on him?

**Simon**

“What?” he whispers.

“I’m so sorry, Baz. I love you, and I really do trust you. Please don’t ever doubt that”

He looks up at me and he looks so sad, I can’t bear it.

I pull him towards and give him a long, slow kiss, trying to convey all my feelings through the act.

“I heard something, and I jumped to conclusions and I’m so, so sorry.”

“Love, you know I would never-” he says and his voice cracks.

“I know, Baz. Deep down, I know. But I can’t help but think that you deserve so much better and that I’m just pulling you down with me.” 

“Simon, love, no-” he starts but I cut him off with a kiss.

“This one’s on me. You always know how to pick me up when I’m down, you stuck around even when all I did was mope around on the couch and ignore you.”

“Simon-”

“Baz, I’m finally using my words, and now you’re interrupting me?”

That effectively shuts him up.

“Anyway, I understand now, that you truly do love me, Baz. And I’m feeling like I don’t deserve you.” I look at him and see that he’s hanging on to my every word.

“So from now on, I’m going to be the best version of myself for you. We’re both broken but we’re fixing each other and we will continue to do so. I can’t live without you, Baz. I love you so much.”

He stays quiet for a minute, tears glistening in his eyes, and then he pulls me in and kisses me. And kisses me, and keeps kissing me, and I feel his love wrapping around me, like a soft, warm blanket.

**Baz**

“Who knew you could be so articulate?” I tease, with a grin on my face. He flicks my forehead and then leans his head against mine.

“Simon, what exactly did you hear?” I ask.

“Um, some moans? They were coming from your bedroom. I thought it was a burglar at first but then I realised they were moans and…” He trails off, looking sheepish.

“Wait, you heard moans coming from my room?!” I ask. 

“Yes, do you know who it is?”

“No, I have a pretty good guess. Come on,” I say, practically dragging him behind me.

We get back to my apartment in record time and I hear voices from my room. Simon flinches involuntarily and I give a soft kiss which he eagerly returns.

I take a deep breath and then shout, “You morons better stop defiling my sheets and get the fuck out of my room right now.” and shove the door open.

We see Dev and Niall wrapped around each other and Niall lets out a little shriek.

“I was so close. Damn it Baz, what’s a man gotta do for some privacy around here?” Dev says huffing and reaching over for a t-shirt.

“Get your own damn room!” I exclaim. “What are you even doing here?”

“Well, we wanted to come and see how our old mate and his chosen one (Simon scowls, he grins) were doing. But then we got a little...sidetracked.” Niall says.

Simon scoffs and Dev grins at him.

“Well, clean everything up, you imbeciles, and we can catch up.”

Simon and I walk out and I spot some scones and a drink on the table.

“You made that for me?” I ask, with a small smile.

“Yes, but you gotta share,” he says, a grin spreading across his face.

I smirk at him and take a sip of the drink he brought me, savouring the taste in my mouth. He does make the best Pumpin Mocha Breve.

I look at him, stuffing his face with scones. He notices me staring, and gives me a blinding smile.

And it still makes my undead heart flutter.

Crowley, I’m living a charmed life.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
